My Desert Rose
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: Wufie remebers his past and his late wife but will he be able to move on with his life and go to the women he loves? my second Song fic please R


**DESERT ROSE BY STING**  
STORY WROTE BY SERENAPEACECRAFT

_I don't own Gundam wing or the song Desert Rose by sting I'm too poor to own either so please don't sue me you won't get much._

_I dream of rain_

I dream of gardens in the desert sand

I wake in pain

I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Chang Wufie sat in the back of the room watching the party for Quatre R. Winner's 21st birthday. He shook his head watching the strippers and other all ready drunken preventers making fools of them self, not him he would be so weak. He sat alone in the corner drinking a beer. "How weak" he mumbled as he watched Hilde snuggling close to Duo. They had gotten together right after the war and Heero had Relena had been married almost a year. But Wufie hadn't been with anyone since his wife Meiran died, we both young and forced into a marriage they both didn't want. Then she died. Wufie didn't think he could ever marry again after she died in his arms. He hadn't loved her but she was his wife and he was supposed to protect her. He clinched his fist tightly. She gave her life for him. There was an attack on their colony and a fire broke out. Wufie and Meiran had gone to save a hospital that was on fire. They had got everyone out but Meiran ran back in after a small child with a sickness. He would have died in a few months but she wasn't going to let him died in that fire. Wufie went in after like a fool telling her to leave him behind and that the whole building was about to fall. Meiran got the crying child carrying him back handing him to Wufie. He could still remember what she said. "Every life is importune dear husband sick or not he was meant to die here. They were almost out. The boy had run outside already. Wufie had turned to check on his wife who had fallen behind. Then a beam from above broke slamming into her and pinned her to the ground. He went to his wife trying to lift the beam but it was to heavy. She had told him to go on but he wouldn't leave her behind. She had run a hand down the side of his face softly her own face covered in blood and dirt. "You destiny lays beyond this colony, beyond me. There is one true love out there for you. Once you find her, never let her go. NOW GO." She pushed him out the door and a rain of fire beams and then she was gone.

_I dream of fire_

Those dreams are tired to a horse that will never tire And in the flames Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desires

Wufie looked around the small smoky bar. He had never known what his wife had meant by that. In the corner of the bar Sally Po sat alone sipping her beer. He had saw her earlier surrounded by guys but she had turned them all down. She was lovely with long brownish blond hair that was pulled back into two ponytails. She was warring a black silk dress that went to her knees but she seemed so lonely. Wufie didn't know much about the women, although the two had worked together in the presenters. She kept to herself, but there was just something about him that made him wonder. He had never felt this way before. He drank the last of his beer in one gulp and stood going across the bar sitting down beside her. She looked at him for a moment then turned back to her beer. He ordered two beers one for him and one for her. She only nodded her thanks to him.

_This desert rose_

Each of her veils, a secret promise This desert flower No sweet Perfume ever tortured me more than this

He took a deep breath inhaling her perfume it was Rose his favorite. "Your perfume smells nice, Rose isn't it..its my favorite, we use to have Rose bushes around my apartment back on the colony. I would open my window in the morning and the morning breeze would fill the room with the smell of Roses" Sally looked at him then started laughing. "What?" She smiled at him. "That's the most I've ever heard you say to me Wufie, when you won't calling me women." That made Wufie blush slightly, which in turn made Sally laugh harder. She smiled at him. It had been the first time since peace that he had sat down and talked to her. She was so lovely like a rare desert rose. His brain was telling him to ask her to dance but his mouth wasn't working. There was a long pause and she turned back to her beer. Duo had been watching from nearby and shook his head he stood untangling himself from Hilde and went to the boom box. He slipped in two quarters and looked at the songs picking out the perfect song. He smiled hitting the song and turned to Wufie giving him the thumbs up. Wufie shook his head as Sting started playing a lovely slow song called "Desert Rose." It was almost perfect. Duo returned to Hilde bowing. She giggled and took his hand and they started to dance. Soon Heero and Relena joined them. Sally sighed watching them. Wufie cleared his throat. "Um Sally would.would you.um" Duo danced close to him a grin of his face. "He wants you to dance with him doc." Wufie gave him a dirty look but he just stuck out his tongue and danced away with Hilde right in beat with him.

_And as she turns_

This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams This fire burns I realize that nothing's, as it seems I dream of rain I dream of garden in the desert sand I wake in pain

Sally turned to Wufie a shocked look on her face. "Yeah.. Women would you like to dance?" Sally rolled her eyes. "Well nice way to ask but sure." Wufie stood taking her hand leading her out onto the dance floor. Holding her close they danced their first dance of many to come. Suddenly Wufie know what his dead wife meant that day. She know she was going to die and she wanted him to move on with his life to find true love and never let it go and now he had found it and he was going to hold onto it with two hands.

He looked at his desert rose running a hand through her hair. "Would you like to go out on a date?"


End file.
